In Three Years
by Queen Dopplepoppleous
Summary: Three years later, Hinata looks back at who she was and thinks about the love she missed out on while another blooms right in front of her. Not much of a plot, just some Kiba Hinata fluff. First fic, R&R and enjoy please


Three years. It's been three years since she last saw his face, the whiskered grin, the determined eyes, the tousled blond hair. Some days she'd think about him, wonder how much stronger he's gotten since leaving with the Sannin while she stayed in the village and trained with Kurenai-sensei. She may not be legendary, but she was still able to teach Hinata a thing or twenty since the day the blond boy walked out of her life.

She thinks back on who she was at that time, what he would remember her as, if he remembered her at all. She had been much quieter, much weaker, and much more timid. She still isn't as outgoing or boisterous as Ino, and she knows she never will be. But, she can stand up for herself, and talk to people without going completely red in the face. That alone is reason enough for her to smile at her reflection every morning.

As strong as she's gotten these past few years, she knew she could get stronger. She trained daily, with or without Kurenai-sensei, pushing her body to the limit before retiring for the day. She never wanted to feel the helplessness she once carried around with her. As she walks through the woods to her training ground she hears a familiar bark, deep, yet unmistakably friendly. Before she knows it a cold nose is nuzzling her right hand, encouraging her to give the playful ruffian a scratch behind the ears, which she almost automatically does upon feeling the wet nose pressing against her palm.

Akamaru has grown into a handsome young dog, strong, lean and quick. In fact, she thinks to herself as he leads her through the trees, the same can be said about his master. Hinata can't help but get a tinge of pink across her cheeks as she encounters Kiba training in the middle of the woods without a shirt on, broad shoulders and muscles glistening in the sunlight from the sweat gathering on his body due to his rigorous workout. He's gotten a lot taller in the past couple years, villagers joke that soon he'll be giving Asuma a run for his money. He's already several inches taller than Kurenai-sensei, and easily beats out most of the other chuunin and genin their age. Everything about him seems to be more mature and defined as he rapidly kicks the weathered log in front of him before ramming his palm into the center and causing splinters to shoot out the back. Akamaru gives a sharp bark, and Kiba looks over, grinning as he sees who is standing near his partner in crime.

"Oi, Hinata." He says, waving to her as Akamaru bounds over to him, wagging his tail proudly as if to say "Look who I found! Aren't you proud?" And who knows, maybe he is saying that. Only Kiba knows for sure, and he just smiles and pats his white head before walking over to the girl poised precariously behind a large tree. As much as he wished she would stop hiding and just come up and join him, he had to admit she looked especially cute when she got caught looking at him.

He'd always thought Hinata was pretty, with her short hair and her small frame hidden in her over-sized jacket. But as she matured others were beginning to see what he had always believed to be a beautiful girl. She let her hair grow out, now it hangs down to the middle of her back, and has grown into her jacket, allowing her curves to be shown off a little bit more without looking like an attention whore. Some people still thought she looked kind of plain compared to Ino or Sakura, but when she cast her white eyes down slightly and her cheeks began to flush, Kiba thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Sorry to interrupt you Kiba-kun," she says politely, still unable to meet his eyes. He smiles and waves a hand dismissively, "Nah, you're not interrupting. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping to find someone to spar with. You wanna fight?" Hinata fights the blood rising to her cheeks and nods quickly, "Sure." She takes her jacket off and stretches her arms for a moment, not noticing Kiba's admiring gaze on her.

They spar for several minutes, blocking attacks rapidly while trying to sneak their own attacks in. Hinata's right hand grazes Kiba's side just enough that her chakra emulating from her palm tickles him and he lets out a short laugh, which catches Hinata off guard, giving the Inuzuka a chance to get revenge as he gently brushes his claws against her stomach, which both tickles her and sends slight chills through her body. She retaliates, and from the spar a tickle war is born. Akamaru watches, white head cocked to one side, as the two laugh and attack until they're both panting for breath laying face-up on the ground. Hinata looks over at Kiba, her face fully flushed in a very becoming manner, "I- don't think- ninjas have- tickle fights," she pants. He smiles, "Nah, but it's good for training. Gets the blood flowing," he rolls over so he's within reach of her, "tests reflexes," he rolls over again so his face is inches from hers, "and lets you know you're alive."

"Kiba-kun-" she begins to say, but is cut off as his lips press against hers. His kiss is more gentle than she ever imagined it could be, especially after experiencing his awesome strength first-hand not a half hour ago. She leaned her body into the kiss, her left hand moving up to his unruly hair, small fingers entwining with his locks, brushing away the leaves and twigs he had gathered while rolling on the ground. His right hand cups her jaw as his fingers and thumb stroke her cheek and earlobe.

Once again they're left breathless, once again Hinata's face is flushed prettily. And for the first time in years she couldn't even remember the name of the blond boy she had pined for so desperately.

"Hinata, did you hear Naruto's coming back to the village soon?" Neiji asked as his cousin brought some tea out to the training room.

"No, well that will be nice. It will be good to see him again," she said, as she carefully set the tray on the table near the entrance. Neiji looked, but he couldn't find a trace of red on her cheeks as she spoke about Naruto's return. There's no way she changed so much that hearing about her secret love didn't set her cheeks burning.

"Onee-san! Kiba-kun is here to see you!" They heard Hanabi shout. Immediately Hinata's face took on a light shade of pink as she stood up and brushed her garment down before heading to the door. Neiji picked up his cup and smiled, "At least you haven't changed too much, Hinata-sama."


End file.
